The original exercise bench, which is still in use, comprises a flat raised horizontal platform supported by a frame upon which a user lies while performing various upper body exercises, such as bench presses and pullovers (which develop, for example, to a greater or lesser degree, the trapezium, latissimus dorsi, the deltiods, the biceps, subscapularis, triceps, pectoralis major and minor, the intercostals, transversalis, rectus abdominis, the internal and external oblique and quadratus muscle groups).
The use of this original bench has limitations, in that an assistant is generally required to hand the weights to and take the weights from the bench user. Moreover, a bench user, who performed exercises thereon without assistance, could be injured if he became exhausted and was unable to escape from under the weights.
To improve the above-described original bench design, vertical support members at one end of the bench were extended above the level of the platform and "J"-shaped hook members were added to the upper portions of the extended vertical support members, thereby allowing the barbell weights to be supported behind the user's head. This improved exercise bench was therefore, more convenient and safer in that a user could install a barbell on the "J"-shaped hook without assistance, and could place the barbell thereon after completion of his exercise so that he could escape from under said barbell.
Thereafter, exercise benches were provided with a platform having means for slanting the head end thereof upward relative to the horizontal portion of the end of the platform supporting a user's trunk. Using the aforementioned configuration, a weight lifter, by bench pressing with his upper torso inclined upward from a horizontal position, is required to use certain muscle groups of the upper chest and shoulders, such as the pectoralis major and minor and the deltiods, which muscle groups would not otherwise be exercised to the same extent.
One disadvantage of prior art weightlifting benches and inclined benches with vertical weight supports or barbell stands relates to the positioning of the vertical weight supports when the bench is used for bench pressing. It can be appreciated, particularly when heavy weights are used, that the ideal position of the barbell resting on the vertical weight supports, is over the neck or shoulders of the user. However, prior art benches are designed with the barbell supports disposed in a position such that the barbell rests behind the head of the user to ensure that the vertical supports do not interfere with the user's arms or the barbell when performing the bench press exercises. More specifically, because the user's arms bend out to the sides during the bench press exercise and the bar travels in a generally vertical direction over the shoulders and neck, the vertical barbell support cannot be positioned too close to the user's shoulders without interfering with the user's arm movement or the barbell. As a result of the awkward positioning of the barbell disposed on the vertical supports, it is generally difficult to remove and replace the barbell on the support before and after the exercise, without assistance. With the barbell resting on supports behind the user's head, the generally weaker muscles of the shoulders are utilized to bring the barbell into position for bench or inclined press exercises, which is both difficult and dangerous for the user. Thus, it would be desirable to have a barbell support which alleviates all of the foregoing problems.
Another problem with prior art benches which may be noted particularly during bench presses and dumbell flies is that the generally rectangular shape of the bench does not conform well to the physiology of the user during such exercises. During such exercises, the shoulder blades of the user are pressed into the bench and are restricted from articulating by the bench surface. It would be desirable to provide a bench which permits freer articulated movement of the shoulder blades.
Another prior art improvement to exercise benches was the addition of a leg exercising device. One type of such leg exercise device enables the development of the front thigh muscles, and more specifically, the quadriceps femoris (rectus femoris, vastus intermedius, vastus medials) vastus internua, sartorius, and patella tendon. To use this leg exercise device, the user sits or lies on his back on the bench with his legs hanging downward over one end thereof, generally the end opposite the vertical supports. The user's legs are tucked behind a padded member which is connected to the end of a vertical bar extending downward, the vertical bar being pivotally connected at its other end to the frame of the bench near the user's knees, such that the said vertical bar may be rotated about its pivot axis to a position approximately planar with the platform. Thus, when the user straightens his leg by flexing the quadriceps, he pivots his lower leg forward approximately 90.degree. so that it is planar with the platform. A resistance may be added to the pivoting bar such as weights, an elastic or spring means, hydraulic pressure resitance or a pulley system.
The foregoing type of leg exercise devices are also incorporated into stand-alone devices intended solely for the purpose of performing this type of leg exercise. However, such stand-alone devices are usually arranged as chairs which are raised up off the ground a sufficient amount such that the user's feet cannot touch the ground during the exercise, and free movement of the legs is permitted. However, with respect to the leg exercise devices incorporated into a weight lifting and exercise bench, there is a problem. When performing bench exercises such as bench presses and flies, it is often desirable for the user to have his feet on the ground. This is in contradistinction to the leg exercise device, which requires that the user's feet not touch the ground. The present invention solves the foregoing problem.
Another exercise device which has recently been included on the more complex exercise benches is a bar which permits the user to perform dip exercises. In a dip exercise, the user supports himself in a vertical position on his arms, and dips or descends downward, and then back up, repetitiously, to exercise, for example, the user's triceps, deltoids, latissimus dorsi, and pectorals, among others. Some exercise benches utilize dip handles which must be carefully mounted into holes in the vertical weight supports to permit the user to perform the dip exercise thereon. However, such dip handles are not optimally mounted on the vertical supports, and are not optimally positioned to permit effective balancing of the bench, without risk of tipping. The present invention also solves the foregoing problem.